Moving On
by Fiallah
Summary: The dreams and the inevitable break up has devastated Vincent more than anyone had anticipated, so leave it to some consolation from good friends to help him out of this rut he's in. Jonny x Vincent x Orlando, yaoi.


It's like the bad/freedom endings are a perfect segway into what I call the yaoi endings.  
>Funny how the article on the Catherine wiki for Vincent's room reads 'A lot of things happen here'. Just like these fanfics!<p>

* * *

><p>Recently Vincent hasn't left his apartment that much, it was work then back into his little 'shoebox' -as he called it. The break up devastated him, how hard he tried to get Katherine back, nearly dying that night only to be rejected. He didn't blame her, what he was trying so desperately to explain sounded like something only a desperate madman would think of. Even if she somehow believed it why should she forgive him? He hurt her, and he expects it for everything to go back to the way things were like it never happened? Katherine wasn't that type of girl, Vincent knew that, in hindsight he should've just let it go and didn't bother trying to make amends, but he still loved her, and he knew that the feelings for her would stay and eat away at his soul until it burnt a hole through it.<p>

The only time when he ever left his apartment was for work, and even still he distances himself, never talks, never smiles, he doesn't even go out to lunch at Kappa Heaven with Orlando or go to the bar anymore. At this point he wasn't even showing up to work and wouldn't answer their calls or Orlando and Jonny's concerned texts. When it came to the point when there were frantic voicemail from either Orlando or Jonny, he would call them only to assure them he hasn't killed himself, last thing he needs his the police coming to his house for a body search.

At work he just flat out ignores Orlando, whenever he tried to talk to him he would walk the other way, but when he had no choice but to talk to him he would speak very little and very quietly, and often would avoid the subject of what he's been doing and derailing the conversation to an awkward silence. Recently he started calling in sick, and when he ran out of sick days he just stopped showing up. What he does is a mystery, but it's a safe bet that he's either drunk or planning to commit suicide, or both.

Why was no one doing anything about it? Why was no one bothering to check up on him by actually going to his apartment? Did the whole ordeal make his friends hate him so much that they let him waste away? It was his negative mindset that drove him closer to a bath tub of cold water and a razor. Or maybe a bullet to the brain? Wait, he didn't own a gun. Maybe some rope to hang himself with, but the cross beams on the ceiling probably wouldn't support his weight. Vincent sighed, blinking away a few more stray tears into his pillow. Why was he even alive?

He was however quickly snapped out of his self loathing when loud buzzing noise of his supposed doorbell fully woke him up. Vincent groaned, rolling his head from his pillow only slightly so he could face the door. He didn't get up or even yell that it was open, it was probably just another scam artist, that's all that came by anymore. It buzzed a few more times, the noise hurting his aching head. A few more times and he was just about to yell at them to go away before the person behind the spoke up.

"Hey Vincent, it's us."

Vincent groaned, but couldn't help but feel a tinge of happiness when he heard Jonny's voice. It felt like so long, even when he saw one of them at work every day who tried to get him to talk. "It's open!"

The metal door creaked loudly as it opened up, as Vincent didn't lock it, and banged loudly when it shut. He heard footsteps come closer to him, he could only see their feet as he didn't even bother fully facing them and saw it wasn't just Jonny who came along but also Orlando, which wasn't much of a surprise. The two men looked at Vincent sprawled out on the bed, his head buried in the stained pillow, his arm dangling over the dye of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and t-shirt. It could just be them but he smells like he hasn't bathed in a while, the scent of sweat and beer waft off him was so potent that Jonny was having a hard time not pointing it out. If anyone else had come into his apartment he could've easily been mistaken for a dead man. Orlando chuckled, "Oh man, are you sure he's alive?"

"He said something, didn't he? Hey, Vincent, I wasn't hearing things, right?" Jonny placed the styrofoam container down on the desk in front of his bed and sat down next to Vincent. He groaned, Jonny sighed again, "Come on, get up." Jonny wrapped his arm around Vincent, and lifted him upright with suprising ease.

"Holy crap, did he get thinner?" Orlando commented, noticing that Vincent was clearly letting himself rot.

"Vincent, have you've been... Eating?" Jonny asked worriedly. The concern in his voice surprised Vincent, and prompted him to tell him the truth.

"Mmm, yeah I have." Well, sort of telling the truth, but the full truth was that is his stomach had been crawling for something to eat. "Though not that much, haven't eaten anything today." More like the past two days.

"Well we brought you food." Orlando said, taking a seat next to Vincent. "Come on, eat up."

The two sandwiched the depressed man, presumably so he wouldn't fall back onto the bed. Vincent groaned, wriggling his hips, hoping it'd be a sign that he'd like some space, but they didn't budge. He sighed and opened up the box, steam erupting from the container to show some pancakes, and man they smelt good. Probably from that diner he and Orlando would go to from time to time.

"Oh yeah, Vincent, did you get a call from?" Orlando spoke up, Vincent already knew what he was gonna say.

"Yeah, I did, I'm fired." Vincent wasn't surprised about that, when it came down to it they didn't care how messed up you were.

"I tried to vouch for you the best I could but after awhile he just got tired of excuses." Orlando rubbed his arm. Vincent shrugged, truth be told he was kind of relieved he got fired. He really, really hated his job and at times the money he made wasn't enough to pay rent. Of course that could be his fault as well, loosely spending his money on drinking, new phones and other un-necessities besides food.

"So, what will you do now?" Jonny asked. Vincent shrugged his shoulder again as he swallowed another bite of his pancakes.

"I don't know," Vincent thought of hairstyling, something he really wanted to do. But he wasn't gonna tell them that, plus would that make him anymore money than the job he just got fired from? "I could sell myself on the streets, I think I'm loose enough for that."

"Come on Vincent, don't say shit like that." Orlando scolded, which was really surprising coming from him. Normally he would encourage such behavior, hell he suggested leaving Katherine for Catherine, but now he was serious. "We'll help you out, that's what we're here for." Orlando smiled at him and Vincent nodded but then frowned, looking back at his pancakes.

"Uh, I thought you just brought me food, you don't have to stay..."

"We havn't seen you in the pass week Vincent." Jonny said, his voice stern but still held concern as he pushed himself closer, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"If we didn't know any better we'd probably assumed you killed yourself."

Vincent groaned at that phrase. He felt guilt lance through him that he the word 'sorry' slipped through his mouth and he didn't even know it until Jonny spoke up again.

"Hey, no ones blaming you for being upset. I would be to." Jonny wrapped his arm around his back and held him close to him. "But there's better ways to deal with it you know? We could help if you'd let us."

"I know, but it's just that I went through all of that and... Katherine."

"We understand, you miss her. Five years of love just doesn't vanish, ya know?" Orlando mused.

"Hmm..." Vincent moaned. "Hey, how's she doing now?"

Jonny shrugged, "I don't know, I tried asking her to talk to you because of how broken up you are but I'm guessing she hasn't."

"Why? She shouldn't waste her time with me."

"Then you shouldn't waste your time moping over her."

"No, it's not that easy... I nearly died winning her back and I guess it wasn't good enough, all of that for nothing." Vincent trailed of with a sigh.

"But Vincent, you didn't go through all of that for nothing. You saved us, right?" Jonny reminded him, "After that night we remembered everything, it was pretty crazy when I finally remembered all the creepy shit that chased me."

"Huh... oh, right. Hey, what was chasing you in the dreams? I-if you don't mind me asking"

"Well..." Jonny tilted his head, though he remembers the blocks and the whole concept of the dreams the details were pretty fuzzy. "Well, you for one thing."

"Me?" Vincent chuckled, albiet nervously, "And why me?"

"Because... I felt like I was betraying you."

Vincent was now really confused, betraying him? For what?

"You were all deformed, and you looked sad. Creepy, but sad and you kept shouting at me I was trying not to listen to it but I kept hearing you calling me an asshole and saying I stole her from you..."

"Stole her? Who?"

Jonny's eyes went dim, looking guilty, "It's not important." he quickly spoke up, dropping the subject. Vincent would've pried him for more but he had a feeling it would ruin what they were trying to do. "What about you Orlando, what was chasing you?"

He shrugged his shoulders as if his experience was dull compared to Jonny's. "Mostly my ex. Okay every night it was her. Sort of the same thing, all messed up looking and crying. It sounded so much like it her that it just made it even worse. She kept crying and asking why I left her while trying to skewer me with these long finger nails. What about you, Vincent? You had to see a lot of things."

"Oh you know, Katherine's, babies, some weird backwards ass shitting out hearts."

There was a brief silence, and they all broke out in a fit of immature giggles and laughter. Maybe it was the nonchalantness of how he explained it, or maybe it was how he described the last one, maybe it was both that made it so hysterical to them. God it seemed so silly put into words, but it was really terrifying to Vincent. But now that he said it like that it really was ridiculous now that he thought about it. The doubled over in laughter like the couple of stupid middle school adolescents they once were, and Vincent felt good, he hasn't laughed like this in a long while, not because of the week but years it felt like. They stopped a minute or so after, catching their breath while still chuckling lightly.

"Oh man, what have you done for something like that to appear?" Jonny asked, Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I have an idea, can't remember it though." He remembered nothing about sleeping with Catherine, but that was the best guess of how one of his Bosses was that thing, and with that being a possible sign of what they could've done, maybe it was best it was left in the dark. "At least some of it made sense, like Katherine dressed up in a wedding gown. Jeez that was probably the worst. If I didn't freeze to death I was sure she would've killed me that night."

"Well, it's all over now, right?" Jonny asked. "Like I was saying before we got into this, we're here because of you. I was at the end of my rope, I felt that if you didn't make that deal with Boss me and Orlando would be-" He stopped, biting his cheek, "Would be-"

"Jonny-" He looked down at Vincent, who had a genuine smile on his face, "It's all over, I took care of it, okay?"

Jonny rubbed his shoulder, chuckling lightly, Vincent couldn't help but feel comfort in this gesture. He rubbed his head in his chest, nuzzling him like a cat. Jonny chuckled and buried his nose in Vincent's hair, giving him a kiss on the head. At first, Vincent wasn't sure if Jonny did kiss him, he gave him puzzled look, then glanced over at Orlando, who seemed to have a tinge of jealousy in his eyes.

"Hey, leaving me out of this?" The blond protested, moving towards them and leaned his head towards Vincent's. If he wasn't so needy for some sort of affection he might have pushed him off, but this was kind of awkward. "He saved me too, you know."

"Hey guys." Vincent chuckled nervously, "Maybe I should eat the pancakes you bought me before it gets cold- huh?" He felt something warm and rough on his hand, he looked down and saw Orlando holding his hand, interlocking their fingers. He glanced over to look at Orlando in a state of content as he buried his nose in Vincent's shirt sleeve, blushing as he nuzzled a tickle spot on his neck.

"You could always warm it up." Jonny murmured, lips sliding towards his ear. Vincent gasped, and Jonny gave a pleased chuckle. He bit lovingly at Vincent's ear, his free hands cupping his cheek so he could turn Vincent's head and place a soft kiss on his lips. Jonny almost shuddered at the strong taste of beer on his lips, it wasn't his favorite drink.

He parted, looking at the shocked look in Vincent's eyes, but delighted at the life that shined in them. "Did you like it?" Jonny asked.

"What? Hey guys, I'm not really- hrmph." Jonny cut off Vincent with another kiss to the lips, his hand sliding down to his side, hand brushing past Vincent's crotch and rested on his hip. His other hand traveled behind his head, burying his hand into his puffy hair to press him closer. Vincent moaned in protest, from behind he could feel Orlando wrap his hands tightly around his midsection and his lips pressing wet kisses along his neck, unknowingly hitting a few sensitive patches of skin. Vincent squirmed slightly, eyes darting back and forth as Jonny continued to kiss him.

Parting from their kiss, their lips where still mere centimeters apart. He chuckled, his breath brushing against Vincent's lips. They looked each other in the eyes, and Vincent couldn't help but sigh wistfully at the warmth in Jonny's eyes, for the first time in two weeks Vincent felt good, but still...

"Um, guys, why did you..."

Jonny leaned in, placing a kiss on Vincent's forehead, "We're... your friends. We want to make you feel better." Vincent hardly noticed Orlando's lips on his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin until he suckled a bit too hard on a sensitive spot. He could hear him chuckle and continued to suck on his neck until there a bright red mark where his lips where. "We're worried about you Vincent, you spent so much time away from us when we would've helped you."

"H-hey I get that but... you didn't have to do-" Jonny silence Vincent's protests with another kiss, pressing deeper. The way he kissed reminded him of how Katherine would kiss him, nice and slow, building up while making Vincent more anxious and needy, being teased was something he was used to, dare he say enjoy it. Goddamnit why was he thinking of her? Vincent moaned, pressing and peering his tongue between Jonny's lips before he felt his slide into his mouth and press against his tongue, trying as hard as he could to distract his thoughts from she who shall not be named. Vincent pulled back, and he looked behind him so Orlando could kiss him as well.

Their kiss involved more tongue, and a lot more heated, while Jonny was softer and unsure, Orlando was more urgent, nipping at his bottom lip as if there was some sort of unfulfilled desire finally being appeased, but even with how different it was Katherine still creeped into his mind. While they were occupied Jonny lifted Vincent's shirt, Vincent parted from the blond for a moment to catch his breath and so Jonny could get his shirt off. When he managed to get his pink shirt off, Vincent, within his daze, slammed his and Jonny's lips together, moaning desperately as their tongues tangled with each other. Their covered erections press against each other, making Vincent's buck his hips into his.

Jonny parted with a gasp, clearly shocked from the pleasure of their covered arousals brushing against each other. He looked at Vincent, stroking his jaw, "We love you Vincent, we're always here for you." The look in Jonny's eyes was so sincere, true to what he was saying. He looked over his shoulder, the look in Orlando's dull blue eyes were just the same.

"I... love you too, guys."

Jonny's face just lit up, smiling the biggest smile he's seen from him in years. Jonny wrapped his hand around Vincent's head and kissed him again, when he parted he whispered: "We've been wanting to tell you this for so long."

Vincent nodded, but to tell truth he really was up for anything other than this, but the passionate look in Jonny's eyes, and the confession of their new-found love that went beyond their normal relationship. How could he not say yes when they were making him feel like this? He closed his eyes, leaning back as Orlando's hands trailed across his torso, not-so-accidentally bumping his hands against his perked nipples. "Mmm..." He arched his back at touch, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine and towards his swelling erection. Jonny gave Vincent a kiss on the lips before kissing a trail all the way down to his nipples, with one hand he began to pinch and roll it between his fingers while he sealed his lips around the other. Vincent groaned, biting his lips as Jonny began to suck on the hard nub, grinding his teeth along it just a bit, eliciting a drawn out moan from Vincent. He bucked his his hips rubbing his erection through his boxers, pre already staining the thin fabric. He moaned desperately, all of this attention was already putting on edge and he desperately needed relief.

"Hmm... Guys, please, it-"

"Shh." Jonny pressed his finger against his lips, looking him dead in the eyes with a tender, yet firm smile. He looked so much like Katherine in a bizarre way, probably that smile. That smile teased and haunted him so badly that Vincent had to shut his eyes so he couldn't see it. "Be patient, Vincent."

With his eyes closed, Vincent only heard and saw Katherine. No, he can't be thinking of her, not now... They aren't even the same gender, he kept reminding himself. But the way Jonny was acting, it didn't matter what they were, it was just bringing memories of _her_. He shouldn't be thinking about her, he should just be concentrating on the handsome men in front of him that was trying to make him feel better, and maybe trying to help him forget, to move on.

He felt his boxers slide off his hips and down his legs, he pealed open his eyes and watched Jonny lick his lips, taken with finally seeing Vincent like this. Vincent squirmed, feeling awkward as Jonny stared at him for a little bit before he wrapped his hand around his swollen penis and move it up and down whilst Orlando began to tweak his sore nipples. Vincent moaned, arching his back to the touch. Pre dribbled from the tip that peered from his foreskin, slowly leaking down the shaft. Jonny licked his lips, wetting them again as he teasingly stroked Vincent's member then slipped his index finger beneath his foreskin and rubbed his sweet spot that lied just beneath the head, making Vincent let out a high pitched whine.

"Don't tease him, Jonny." Orlando chimed in, Jonny gave him a glare before shrugging and brought his head down towards his aching cock. He gave it a few quick strokes before he pressed his tongue towards the tip and cleaned up every dropped that dripped from him, moaning in delight at taste of Vincent's pre.

Vincent bit his lip, his breathing becoming erratic at the warmth of his tongue on his cock, hungrily licking up his tangy pre. One thing Katherine never did was go down on him, maybe once or twice when she made him beg for it, but he knew it felt nothing like this. And holy damn Jonny was _good._ Where did he learn this? The way his tongue slid down the length of his cock, he bit down slightly, making Vincent grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Jonny then lifted his head up from him with a 'pop', "I'm used to being rough, so... you don't mind... right?"

Vincent nodded, Jonny was awfully considerate even in bed. That should be no surprise if Vincent was the 'soulmate' he's been searching for. Jonny grinned and leaned in, giving Vincent a kiss, instead of a soft one like before he was being rough like he wanted, biting his bottom lip harder than how Orlando did it. He parted shortly after, then resumed the attention he was giving to his cock, his tongue slipped beneath the skin and began to prod that spot under the head that made Vincent's toes curl.

"Nnn! Oh f-fuck! Right there!" Vincent reached over to Jonny's head and grabbed a fist full of his smooth dark hair, pressing down on his head. Jonny molded his lips around the head, swallowing so that more of him can slide down his throat. Jonny brought a hand up to Vincent's balls and began rolling them slightly, making Vincent press his head further down on his shaft, wanting to feel the warmth of his mouth to consume every last inch. "Goddamnit, yes..." Vincent murmured, Orlando's hand trailed under his chin and brought his face towards his so he could kiss him, his moans muffled in his mouth as Jonny continued sucking on him while Orlando's clothed erection grinded against him.

Jonny brought his mouth off of Vincent, Vincent groaned in protest until Jonny's head sank a bit lower and began to pay attention to his balls, licking and sucking hard as he continued to stroke Vincent. He cried out, breathing heavily as tears dripped down his cheeks, he never felt so hot, so lost. Vincent pulled on his hair, making Jonny groan in pain and in return a tight squeeze on his penis. Vincent groaned, and became more reluctant to pull on Jonny's hair. The tightness around his member loosened, making him sigh in relief.

Jonny parted from his balls and continued to work on the shaft, sucking and slurping as if to make up for lost time. Vincent lavished the attention given to his body, bucking his hips into Jonny's mouth, he heard him gag, but he could tell he was trying to keep him down his throat.

"Hmm, Jonny... I'm..." Orlando sealed their lips together, muffling his words as Jonny began to hum, making Vincent yelp at the vibrations, "Oh, hmm, oh god I'm... gonna" Jonny continued humming until Vincent came with a muffled cry. Jonny groaned, bobbing his head as drops of white spurted from his mouth and leaked down between his thighs. Jonny swallowed the lot before he pulled his mouth off Vincent, his mouth dripping with his semen. Jonny licked his lips, savoring the taste of Vincent's seed.

"Hey Orlando, want a taste?"

Orlando parted, nodding with a grin. The dark-haired man quickly leaned in and kissed each other, raking their hands through their hair, the blond moaning as Vincent's semen slid into his mouth. Vincent watched as they swapped his cum, and when they seperated there was a cloudy trail of saliva and cum connected to their tongues. Vincent closed his eyes, feeling his loins stir again.

"Hmm, already hard..." Jonny murmured, he moved his hand and gave Vincent's penis a slow stroke. Vincent's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a drawn out moan. Jonny parted from Vincent and slid off the bed, Vincent opened his eyes and watched as Jonny began to take off his clothes, his jacket sliding off his shoulders, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt at an almost teasing pace. When he was finally rid of his shirt he turned to face Vincent his arms spread out as if to show off, his body lightly muscular with a faint golden cast to it, for some reason he found Jonny's body way more appealing than Katherine's. Perhaps it was an unfair comparison, as they were different genders. "Orlando, are you gonna get undressed?"

"Someone should keep Vincent occupied, right?" He gave Vincent a kiss on the cheek, Jonny shrugged and unbuttoned his pants and slid them off along with his underwear in one swoop, kicking them aside and joined them back on the bed.

"Orlando, get undressed." He commanded, and he did as he was told, leaving Vincent and Jonny on the bed. Without the support Vincent fell back, grunting as his back hit the bed and watched as Jonny climb on top of him, looking down at him with lustful grin.

"Please..."

"Please... what?" Jonny's hand trailed down his chest, he dove his hips down, their erectons brushing against each other with no obstructions made Vincent grip the sheets with a whimper. "You gotta be more specific. What do you want to do? What do you want _us_ to do?" After saying that Vincent felt the bed bounce, he peeled open an eye and saw Orlando, now naked, sitting at the edge of his bed. Unlike Jonny's body, where he seemed to have a job that kept him in shape, Orlando was a bit on the chubby side, which he didn't mind as it gave him something soft to hold onto, another thing he was used to.

_'Goddamnit'_ Vincent thought, _'Please get out of my head.'_

"I..."

Jonny sat up, straddling Vincent's hips with his member barely touching his entrance. Vincent let out a shaky breath and lifted himself up, wrapping his arms around Jonny's hips. Jonny held onto Vincent, and lowered himself until he felt Vincent's member press against his hole. He hissed, and Vincent quickly pulled away.

"What is it?"

"We need lube or something." Jonny chuckled, "suppose you don't have any just lying around?"

Vincent made an 'Oh' sound and tried to remember where he had a bottle, but another idea came to mind. "Or can I use my tongue for now?"

"What?" Jonny looked shocked, blushing at the idea, Vincent chuckled.

"Come on, you said I could do what I want, and I want to give you a rim job."

"Oh... OH! Um... okay, we can do that." Jonny seemed puzzled by his request.

"Kind of weird, we would expect you to tell us to do that to you." Orlando inquired.

"Come on, think of it as returning the favor." Vincent assured, turning to face Jonny, "After all, you guys are doing this much just to cheer me up." He pressed on the back of Jonny's head, bringing him back in for another kiss.

"H-hey, what do I do? I'm feeling a bit left out here." Orlando whined.

Vincent peeled open an eye, seeing Orlando affected by the lack of attention he was getting from him, he parted from Jonny and hummed, tapping his finger against his chin before smiling and leaned in towards Orlando, "Hey Jonny, how 'bout a proper kiss?"

Jonny nodded and joined the other two, once in a good position they all leaned in and pressed their lips together, Orlando and Jonny's tongues snaked between Vincent's lips, who gladly opened his mouth for them. He moaned, leaning his hips inward so he could feel their erections brush against one another. The other two panted at the contact and quickly parted. They were all so close and they barely done anything, "Vincent." Orlando breathed, already sounding winded, "We want you."

Orlando wrapped his arm around Vincent's hips and pulled him onto his lap, Vincent held back nothing and kissed him, their sweat covered chest pressed against each other, and Orlando's moans became more needy, pressing Vincent down onto his hips where his cock slid between the vale of Vincent's buttocks. Vincent parted, bringing his lips to the blond's ear, "Under my bed, there's a bottle of lube."

"Hey, Jonny, there's lube under his bed."

"I don't know... maybe I'll take up his offer about using my tongue." Jonny chuckled, and grabbed Vincent from behind so his hips where out towards him. Vincent gasped, and looked over his shoulder as Jonny spread his cheeks.

"H-hey, I was gonna agh~" Vincent couldn't finish his thought, let alone sentence when he felt Jonny's tongue press against the ring of muscles. His tongue prodded and circled his entrance and fuck it felt good. Jonny snaked a hand around him so he could stroke Vincent's weeping cock. His vision became blurry, little white dots of pleasure danced in front of his eyes as breathy moans escaped his lips. Jonny's finger pressed on the tip, slicking the pre cum around the head. Orlando grabbed Vincent by the chin and kissed him, moaning into his mouth, he blindly reached out and wrapped his hand around Orlando's erection, quickly pumping him. Orlando hissed in relief as Vincent's hand worked him.

Then Jonny parted, at least for a moment just to say something and to reach under the bed for that bottle of lube Vincent had pointed out.

"Hey, Orlando." He began, sounding out of breath as he flipped open the cap on the tube of lubricant, "Do this however you feel, just let Vincent top for now."

Whilst they got themselves position Jonny had slicked his penis with the cool liquid that had a sweet scent of what smelt like strawberries, quick examination of the bottle showed that it was in fact cherry scented. '_Close __enough' _He thought as he poured a bit more on his hand and reached around Vincent once again to cover his penis with the sweet-scented liquid.

Vincent liked how Orlando positioned himself so that they were facing each other, he grabbed Orlando by the hips, and made sure his legs were thrown over his shoulders, and pressed the tip at his entrance, rubbing the head teasingly at the pucker of his ass while Orlando was looking at him impatiently. "Don't tease me, Vincent. No use waiting for Jonny, he takes fucking forever to start."

"Shut up." Jonny retorted, wrapping his arms around Vincent, burying his face into his neck, "It doesn't matter, we're under Vincent's control now. Right? We'll do this however he feels." He gave him a kiss on the neck and got himself in the right position. "Now?" Jonny asked, Vincent nodded, still a bit unsure about this, but that hesitation went out the window when Jonny thrust his hips forward, feeling himself being filled up.

"OH... Ohh... shit man..." Vincent groaned, Jonny didn't move for a moment, giving Vincent time to adjust to his size, assuming he hasn't done anything like this. Then again why would he keep a bottle of lube around if he didn't take it up the ass? A thin sheen of sweat formed on Vincent's forehead, his nails digging into Orlando's hips. He pushed his hips into Orlando's, sliding himself into the hilt. Orlando threw his head back and grabbed Vincent's hips, making him slide deeper into him.

"Woah." Vincent breathed as he began to to thrust himself into the blond, Jonny followed suit, pushing and pulling himself in and out of Vincent's heated channel. The inside of him so hot and tight it was almost painful.

"I'm guessing this isn't your first time doing something like this?" Jonny breathed into his ear before hungrily biting at it. Why else would he keep a bottle of lubricant around? Vincent nodded, panting as he felt Jonny's member slide past his prostate.

"Y-yeah." Vincent stuttered, blushing darker at the question as memories began to flood his mind at the wrong time yet again. "Katherine would sometimes- fuck me with ahhh- with a strap on."

Jonny purred in delight at the confession, giving a rough thrust that felt like it was in slow motion as he hit a very sensitive spot inside of him. Did he like hearing that?

"I-I never thought she'd be into something like that. So you've done something like this?" Orlando grunted and trailed of with a high pitched moan as he continued aiding Vincent deeper into him.

"Y-yeah, I guess I ha-have." Vincent was struggling to answer, the feeling of being filled up while hot walls clamped around his member was knocking off his train of thoughts that he didn't even notice he said her name. He couldn't think at all, good thoughts or bad, he could only feel liquid napalm rush through his veins, his knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets. It was a totally different feeling than a dick shaped rod of plastic and he loved every part about it. "Oh god, please, faster."

Jonny grinned, and picked up the pace, gripping his hips hard enough that his nails nearly broke skin, his movements not only go fast but rougher, grunting with every thrust of his hips until Vincent was all but howling, their hips thrusting into each other at an ongoing pace that only seemed that get rougher. It certainly felt different, making love with two men, but he was savoring every bit, every thrust, drinking up every moan that came from his friends- his lovers, and feeling giddy from it. Vincent pressed down, grinding himself into Orlando, their sweaty chests rubbing against one another while Jonny was pressed onto his back, biting on his ear as Vincent crashed his and Orlando's lips together in a burning kiss, moaning and grunting into each others mouths as he was pushed up against two separate heated bodies.

"Shit... mnn, Vincent, I- I...!"

"Oh god, Jonny!" Vincent's felt himself spasm, his thrusts became erratic. His hand reached down towards Orlando's neglected cock and began to quickly pump it up and down, the blond cried out, or at least tried to when all that really came out was a weak moan, gripping the sheets as he clenched his eyes shut. A few more untimed thrusts into each other and they cried out, filling each other up to the brim. Vincent continued to buck his hips, riding out his orgasm whilst he pumped his seed deeper into Orlando. Jonny was more quiet about his orgasm but the feeling was just as intense. When they all rode out their orgasms they sighed in content, and Vincent collapsed onto Orlando, breathing heavily as the blond held him close to his chest.

"Shit... that was amazing." Vincent breathed, closing his eyes while he tried to catch his breath. He looked lifted his legs, looking at the drops of Jonny climax seep down his thighs. "Hmm, damn it feels so much different." He trailed a finger on some of the cum on Orlando's belly and licked it up.

"It's a good kind of different, right?" Orlando asked, Vincent nodded and planted a kiss on Orlando's soft chest.

"Fuck, I really don't want it to stop right now." Vincent placed a few more kisses on Orlando's pectoral as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh, you don't? How long can you go on for?" Jonny asked with a mischievous grin, his hand trailing along the inside of Vincent's thigh. "We're not twenty, you know."

Vincent counted how many times he came, twice. How many times has Jonny and Orlando? Once. "I know, but I could go for another round." Vincent felt Jonny began to rub his inner thighs, he bit his lips, grunting as he felt himself harden almost instantly to the touch. "Yeah, keep doing that."

"You want to do me this time?"

"No, keep fucking me, actually..." He got on top of Orlando in the same position as before, "Double team me."

"Woah, um... Vincent."

"Hey, you guys do whatever I want, and I want you both to fuck me."

Jonny looked over at Orlando, who shrugged as if to say 'Just go with it.'. Jonny grabbed Vincent's hips again and slid into him, this time it wasn't as difficult from being loosened up. Vincent grunted, biting his lip as he went cross-eyed as Jonny picked up the pace of his thrusts. Going even deeper than the last time.

"Oh yeah, don't hold back, you know I want it rough." Vincent panted, "Come on Orlando, fuck me." Vincent lowered his hips a bit, and soon enough he felt something stretch him even more than Jonny, slowly sliding in, deeper, bigger, soon enough he felt them thrusting in him at two different speeds, Jonny going faster and Orlando needing a bit more effort to meet up with his thrusts, but was compensated for how rough he was being with him. Rubbing against his prostate along with being a bit tender from the last round, Vincent was so lost in the pleasure that the scream of surprise and ecstasy stuck in as a painful lump in his throat. Tears ran down his redden cheeks as the kept going fast, grunting and huffing as they were getting close whilst Vincent was struggling to keep himself balanced on his hands.

"P-please... just a bit more." He moaned, bending his head down so he could circle his tongue around Orlando's lips before sliding it in and coddling Orlando's tongue with own.

"You're already gonna cum?" Jonny grunted, reaching around to stroke Vincent's cock, pre cum leaking from the tip. Vincent had began to thrust his hips up and down, making a counter action that brought him closer to the edge, letting out a mix between moaning and crying. His nerves being pressed to their limit sent burning waves through his body, he felt like he was on fire. Burning, burning, oh good lord it was too much.

"We love you, Vincent, we love you so much." Jonny muttered out of the blue, Vincent eyes shot open, the emotion that formed in his brain colliding with the pleasure he felt and it all mashed together. Forcing a cry, and his load shot out onto Orlando's stomach with enough pressure to make the blond groan in surprise at how hard it hit. Vincent let out a weak moan as his friends still continued to finish themselves off, which thankfully didn't take much longer with a few more hard thrusts, pulling all their weight into one final thrust before being filled up with two separate loads.

"F-FUCK!" Vincent shouted, arching his back as the pressure in his belly increased. The second time around it felt like forever to recover from the shock, but once they did they all collapsed next to each other, peppering kisses on whatever skin they could reach as they rubbed against their sweat slicked bodies. Vincent cuddled up next to Orlando as Jonny wrapped his arms around him and continued to plant kisses on his neck.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Vincent." Orlando moaned, it felt so good hearing them both say it, especially since Orlando's past relationships made him a lot more reluctant.

Vincent cooed, nuzzling into Orlando's neck while the blond wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose into Vincent's hair. Jonny was already fast asleep, surprising Vincent with how quiet he was while Orlando was snoring. Of course by the time that happened Vincent was too tired to care, and fell asleep in the arms of his new-found lovers.

_~~~Later that same evening~~~_

Vincent was the first to be awoken by the sound of a ring tone, when he opened his eyes he saw he was still held tightly in the arms of Jonny and Orlando who were in a deep sleep with a look of content. He sighed happily, well it wasn't his phone that was ringing so he really didn't have to answer it. He felt something stir next to him, and Vincent looked towards the man beside him rise up while rubbing his head.

"Hmm, my phone."

"Ignore it, babe." Vincent chuckled, giving Jonny a kiss on the forehead. Jonny giggled and wrapped his arm over his chest and held him close, drawing circles one his chest with his finger.

"Okay." He smooched Vincent on the cheek, while all of this was happening Orlando groaned as he tried to stay asleep while Jonny and Vincent kissed and cuddled. Vincent didn't forget about him and rubbed his head until Jonny's phone rang again. The owner of the phone groaned, figuring he should answer it now and he crawled off the bed, the constant movement finally woke the third bedmate up with an angry growl.

"Goddamnit it felt good to finally dream of something other than sheep and blocks." He muttered as he sat up.

"Oh, what did you dream about?" Vincent asked with a smile.

"I don't know but it was at least it was something other than that." Orlando chuckled, then stretched out with a yawn, "Oh man what time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. They didn't even notice Jonny talking on the phone, Vincent rested his head on Orlando's shoulder and looked out the window, it was pretty dark out. When Jonny and Orlando came by it was noon maybe? Not like Vincent was keeping track of time.

When Jonny hung up the phone, Vincent asked him what time it was. "Around seven." He answered, "Toby was asking where we are, he's the only one at the bar right now."

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask, why didn't Toby come along?" Vincent inquired, Jonny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Toby has enough to deal with right now, let's just keep it like that."

"Why, you want him to join in?" Orlando asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well." Vincent blushed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but did you tell him?" Vincent asked as Jonny slid back next to him on the bed.

"What where we were or about us?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulder, "Either, I guess?"

"No, but I said we aren't gonna be there tonight anyway." Jonny grinned mischievously, "We have other things to do, right Vincent?"

Vincent grinned as Jonny began to press kisses along his neck, his hand trailing down his torso, stomach all the way down to his hardening cock. Orlando chuckled, joined Jonny's hand into working Vincent into a frenzy once again. "Don't hog him this time, will ya?" He joked as he kissed him and pushed him down into the mattress. Letting Vincent relax as both men worked at pleasuring him once again. He had to move on at some point, and with these two around it shouldn't be so hard.

* * *

><p>So yeah, a porno I genuenly worked on this time. Personally I thought this one came out good, I have worked on it for a few months but who the fuck is gonna read this? The three most recent fanfics for Catherine (including this one) were written by me after. And more will come once I get around to updating 'Dare' and 'Knives'. So if anyone is planning to write Catherine fan fiction, I'm desperate enough for new content to ask you to message me, especially if it's yaoi.<p>

And fuck you I'm continuing this


End file.
